1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vortex generator integrated into a housing of a hard disk drive.
2. Background Information
Hard disk drives typically contain a plurality of hard disks that are rotated by a spindle motor. The hard disks spin relative to a plurality of heads. The heads can magnetize or sense the magnetic fields of the disk surfaces to store and retrieve binary information as is well known in the art. Each head typically has a write element to magnetize the disk and a separate read element to sense the magnetic field of the disk. The read element is typically constructed from a magneto-resistive material that linearly varies with changing magnetic flux. This type of head is commonly referred to as a MR head.
Each head is typically gimbal mounted to a suspension arm. A head and suspension arm are commonly referred to as a head gimbal assembly (HGA). The suspension arms are attached to an actuator arm that can pivot about a base plate of the drive. The actuator arm has a voice coil that is connected to a drive circuit (not shown) and coupled to a magnet assembly. The voice coil and magnet assembly are commonly referred to as a voice coil motor. The drive circuit provides a current which excites the voice coil motor and causes the actuator arm to rotate about the base plate. Rotation of the actuator arm moves the heads relative to the surfaces of the disks. Data is typically stored on the disk within annular tracks. Movement of the heads allows the drive to access the different disk tracks.
The heads have an air bearing surface that cooperates with the air flow created by the rotating disks to generate an air bearing. The air bearing prevents mechanical contact between the head and disk surface to eliminate mechanical wear of the head transducers.
It has been found that contaminants such as dust particles will deposit onto the surfaces of the disks. The contaminants create asperities which may come into contact with the heads. This contact will create instabilities in the system. There have been developed filter systems to prevent contaminants from becoming deposited onto the disks. The filter systems are constructed to prevent deposition of contaminants. The filters are typically integrated into the housing of the disk drive. These systems do not actively remove contaminants already on the disks, or prevent deposition of contaminants in close proximity to the disk surfaces.
One embodiment of the present invention is a vortex generator that extends from an inner surface of a housing. The vortex generator cooperates with an air flow generated by a rotating disk of the disk drive to create vortices. The vortices can remove contaminants located on the surface of a disk.